The Girl You Dont Know
by Clare-Louise89
Summary: Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay Monroe had been working at the New York Crime Lab for 6 months now and had always kept herself to herself. She was the quiet one, her and Danny Messer had a bit of banter every so often but still nobody felt like they knew anything about the new girl.

Lindsay was sat at her desk opposite her partner Danny when her phone buzzed, she picked it up and smiled as she answered it, "Monroe"

_"Lindsay Anne Monroe DO NOT give me that official talk"_

"Do I know you?"

Hearing this Danny looked up from his paperwork concerned.

_"Cozy's in an hour and you better wear that black dress I brought you"_

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number"

By this time Lindsay was trying so hard not to laugh, which confused Danny even more.

_"Lindsay! Do not make me come to your work and get you in front of Mr Blue Eyes"_

"Okay okay okay I'm sorry Dylan...forgive me?"

_"Only if your at Cozy's in an hour or I am coming to get you"_

"With an offer like that how can I ever say no" Lindsay smiled as she said this, "I'll see you later"

_"Love you Monroe"_

"Love you too Dylan"

Lindsay put her phone down and smiled at Danny before looking back down at her paperwork. Danny looked heart broken.

**"Okay people tell me what you think? Reviewssss please, should I continue?xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

An hour and ten minutes later Lindsay arrived at Cozy's wearing the black dress Dylan had mentioned. She made her way over to a group in the corner and a tall dark haired guy stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then continued to say hello to the rest at the table, two blonde girls and a dark haired woman. Lindsay sat down and Dylan ordered her a double vodka and coke, "Thanks Dylan"

"Your cutting it close Linds I was about to come introduce myself to Mr Blue Eyes"

"Will you stop calling him that please!"

"Sorry is it Mr Cute Bum today?"

Lindsay's drink arrived and she downed it, Dylan carried on.

"So why so late?"

"You think I was changing into this at work?"

"Why not?"

"Because I look like some kind of slut"

"Don't be silly, you look great!"

An hour 7 vodkas and 2 bars later it was just Dylan and Lindsay left, both in a bit of a state. They were dancing and laughing over some guy eyeing Lindsay up when they heard shots fired. Dylan pulled Lindsay down onto the floor with him and put his arm across her. When it went quiet Lindsay slowly got up and was in police mode, she rang in the incident and tried to calm everybody, only one person had been hit and so Lindsay ordered an ambulance. She was just thankful she had decided to bring her badge out this night, she turned to check Dylan was okay when she heard sirens.

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Flack made his way into Average, the newest bar to open in Manhattan. He hadn't been here before as it seemed to be a hit with the younger crowd, he had already called Mac and he had a team on the way. Flack asked one of his uniforms who it was that had rang it in, "Detective Monroe did sir"

Flack was shocked by this, her shift had finished hours ago, surely she would be at home by now. He looked round the crowd and couldnt spot her.

Lindsay checked Dylan was okay and made her way back to the front of the club, Dylan right behind her, she could already feel her cheeks burning before Flack spotted her, of all the detectives to respond.

One of the officers whistled, "You scrub up well Detective Monroe"

Flack turned to where the officer was looking and couldn't believe his eyes, this wasn't the quiet detective everybody knew.

Lindsay smiled at the officer, "Thanks" She then turned to Flack, "Flack"

"Monroe...look at you"

Dylan started laughing behind Lindsay, "Is this Mr Blue Eyes then? I have to say he's as cute as you said"

Flack raised his eyebrow at this, "You think I'm cute Monroe?"

"No! No Flack sorry but your not my type" She then turned to Dylan, "And if you say one more word you can kiss goodbye to anymore nights out"

Flack and Dylan both laughed, they all turned to the door as it opened, Danny and Stella entered and Lindsay looked down, making Flack and Dylan laugh again, "So that's Mr Blue Eyes?"

"So you gotta thing for Messer then Monroe?"

Lindsay huffed and walked off, "I'm going home"

"I need your statement Monroe"

"Then I guess I'll see you outside"

With that Lindsay kept her head down and walked straight out, right past Danny and Stella. Flack and Dylan were right behind her and Stella turned to Danny, "Was that Lindsay?"

Danny, who had been texting looked up and round, "Where?"

Stella smiled, "Nowhere"

**Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay made it back to her flat an hour later, Dylan plopped down on the couch, "So Mr Blue Eyes is cute"

Lindsay smiled as she sat next to him, "And which Mr Blue Eyes would you be on about?"

"Don't worry, I don't want yours"

"And I'm pretty sure Flack is straight"

"You have to ruin all the fun don't you"

Lindsay laughed and got up, "I'm off to bed, I got to be in work in 3hours"

"I wouldn't sleep if I was you"

"Yeah well I need to, I'm getting a hangover without even sleeping"

Dylan laughed, "Okay but don't wake me"

With that both went to there rooms.

Lindsay made her way into work 2hours and 45minutes later, she felt really rough and knew she shouldn't have gone out. To make matters worse when she walked into the break room Danny and Flack were sat talking. Flack looked straight up at Lindsay with the biggest smile on his face, "Good night Monroe?"

"Bite me"

Lindsay made her way straight to the coffee machine, both men now laughing, "Must be all that vodka I smelt on you when taking your statement"

"For your information vodka don't smell"

"So it was vodka you was on?"

Danny watched the two bicker, "You were at Average last night?"

"Monroe's the one that called it in, looked good in that little black number"

Danny looked shocked by this statement whilst Lindsay went bright red, "I'll be in my office"

With that Lindsay left and made her way down the corridor, she bumped straight into Mac, "Lindsay just the person, until the shooting case is wrapped up your on desk duty"

"I figured as much"

"Sorry"

Lindsay was sat at her desk for 5 minutes when Danny entered, "So Montana..."

"Yes Danny?"

"Wanna go for a drink tonight?"

"Actually I have plans with Dylan...but why don't you come with?"

"Nahhh its okay, another time?"

"Sure"

Danny made a quick exit whilst Lindsay looked down and sighed.

**Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay sat in Sullivan's later that day with Dylan. She was just staring down into her drink, her first drink, whilst Dylan was on his 3rd, "Okay what's the matter?"

Lindsay looked up surprised, "What? Nothing, why would something be up?"

"Because the Lindsay I know and love would be on her 3rd with me now not barely into his first, is it Mr Blue Eyes?"

"Danny! His name is Danny!"

"Okay gosh, sorry! So what's he done now?"

"He asked me out for a drink"

"The horror! What are we going to do?"

"Your funny, really you are...I said no"

"What? Why?"

"Because we already had plans!"

"And?"

"And I couldn't cancel"

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't? You have to get past the Jason thing Lindsay, not all guys are scum"

"I'm past the Jason thing"

"Yeah right, if you were you would have cancelled on me!"

"Look leave it Dylan! Please!"

"Okay okay" Dylan put his hands up, "Next round?"

"Yeah I'll have a tequila"

"That's more like it!" Dylan got up and made his way to the bar whilst Lindsay downed her drink. She looked towards the door and noticed her ex boyfriend Jason enter with a tall red head, she sighed and looked down, of all the bars for him to be in.

Dylan made his way back over with a tray of drinks, after spotting Jason he knew she would need more drink. They both shot back most of the drinks and Lindsay cheered up as she did.

An hour and a half later Jason was sat watching Lindsay, he knew he had to get her back, he missed her and be damned if he was going to watch her pine after Messer in the lab anymore.

**Reviewsssssssssss :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Danny and Flack finished there shifts and decided a drink was in order, Sullivan's it was! Both men made there way into there favourite bar and ordered drinks, Danny spotted Jason, a lab tech who had been there for about a year now. Danny heard Flack say something and turned to him, "You say something Flack?"

"Just watching the show"

Danny followed Flack's line of eye and had to look twice. Lindsay was sexy dancing against a guy about her age, laughing and smiling, she was wearing a very short and strapless red dress and Danny didn't think he had ever seen anybody look more gorgeous. He then noticed all the guys that were also watching her. As the song ended Lindsay leaned up and gave the guy, who Danny was guessing was Dylan, a kiss on the cheek and laughed, before stumbling back to a table and downing a shot of tequila. Danny turned away as Dylan put his arm round Lindsay's waist from behind. he downed his own drink and didn't even look at Flack, "I gotta get going, I'll see you at work"

Flack tore his eyes away from Lindsay and Dylan when he heard Danny's words and grabbed his friends arm, "Woah Danno where you going? Your not jealous are you?"

"What? Of the country girl? Your having a laugh"

"No of the guy with said country girl"

"Look Flack I gotta go"

"No no Danno...talk to Lindsay please!"

"Nahhh"

Danny pulled away and made his way out of the bar.

Flack sighed and sat back down, until he heard somebody approach him, "That was Danny?"

Flack turned and smiled a little smile at Lindsay, "Yeah he had to get going"

"He thinks I'm with Dylan?"

"Yeah"

"Can you tell Dylan I had to leave? I need to explain to him"

Flack nodded as Lindsay made her way out the bar, searching for Danny. She spotted him further down the street and began to run, when somebody grabbed her.

**Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmm...Reviews :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Dylan woke up and the next and searched the apartment, when he noticed Lindsay not home he smiled, things must have gone well with Danny. He picked up the piece of paper with Flack's mobile number on it and smiled, ready to pass it on to his friend. After Lindsay had left and Flack had told him the two had got talking and Dylan was going to set Flack up on a blind date with a lady friend who happened to be a cop, but was just moving to New York.

Flack made his way into the lab next morning to catch up with Danny, he wanted to know how things had gone. He spotted Danny sat in his office doing paperwork, and looking like he hadn't slept. He entered and sat in Lindsay's seat, "So how'd it go?"

Danny looked up from his work confused, "How did what go?"

"Last night, with Lindsay?"

"I have no idea what your on about"

"She came after you?"

"No she didn't"

"Yes she did, I spoke to her and watched her leave"

"Well she didn't come after me"

"Weird..."

"Maybe she spent the night with Dylan"

"You really don't get it do you Messer? Dylan's gay"

"What? Serious?"

"Yeah, I met him that night at Average when Lindsay reported the shooting"

Danny looked down, not knowing what to say and so Flack got up and made his way out of the office.

An hour later Danny spotted Mac and ran over to him, "Mac you seen Monroe?"

"No Danny, she's taken some personal time"

"Okay"

Danny stopped on the spot as Mac continued walking.

Lindsay made her way back to her apartment when she knew Dylan would be at work, she went straight for the bathroom and got into the shower, she wanted to rid herself of everything.

Dylan made his way home at 6pm, he popped into the lab on his way, hoping to invite Lindsay for a drink.A lab tech showed him to her office, where Danny and Flack were talking about a case. Dylan knocked on the door and smiled, "Hey is Lindsay about?"

Flack and Danny both looked at Dylan confused but it was Flack that spoke first, "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's taken indefinite personal leave, we found out this morning"

"What? You serious?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No, she never said anything, I'll give her a ring"

This time it was Danny that spoke up, "Her phones off, has been all day"

Dylan looked well and truely confused, he left but not before promising to call if anything was up. Dylan got home and heard the shower running, he knocked on the door but got no answer so went to starte dinner. Half an hour later dinner was all done and plated and Lindsay still wasn't out. Dylan knocked again and when she didn't answer he opened the door slowly and saw her, sat in the tub with the shower running, tears clearly stained her cheeks. He walked over and turned the shower off but not before noticing it was freezing, she had been there a while. He helped her up and wrapped her in a towel before helping her get ready and into bed, where she curled in a ball facing away from him. He then made his way back into the kitchen and sent Flack a text, it read She's fine x

**Reviewssssssssssss :D xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

It had been a week since Lindsay took personal leave. Danny had tried to get in touch with her almost everyday, but her phone was always off. Mac hadn't heard from her and needed to know when she would be back, so Flack and Danny were sent to her apartment. Dylan answered the door and gave them a weak smile, "Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey is Lindsay in? Mac sent us"

"She's in the shower at the minute can I pass a message on?"

"Dylan is everything okay?" Both men were quite concerned by Dylan's behaviour now.

"Yeah fine it's just I have a male friend over"

"Okay well can you ask her to ring at least Mac please?"

"Okay sure"

With that Dylan shut the door and locked it before sighing. He then made his way over to Lindsay's room and peeked in. She was curled in a ball on her bed staring into space, just as she had done since he found her in the shower. She had got up a few times for the bathroom and to shower and had eaten a little but that was it, she hadn't spoken a word. Dylan walked over to her bed and sat down, "Linds you gotta talk to me, I'm worried about you and so are your friends. Danny and Flack have just been round wondering how you were and Mac well he wants to know if your okay too Linds" He sat there for a few minutes but when she didn't move he got up and left, getting ready for work the next day.

Dylan was up at 5am the following morning to get ready for work, as he came out his room he spotted Lindsay fully dressed and making breakfast. She looked pale and tired but she was up and showered and Dylan couldn't help but smile at that, "Your up?"

Lindsay turned to Dylan and gave him a little smile, "I start work at 6"

"Your going back already? But Lindsay you've only just made it out of bed, it must be too soon"

"I can't stay in the apartment any longer, I have to go, I'll see you later"

With that she grabbed her bag and made her way out of the door. When she got to work she went straight to Mac's office, she knew there was paperwork she had to fill out for the personal leave she had taken.

Mac called her into his office and took in her appearance, something had to be up, "Are you okay Lindsay? If your not ready to be back you can take more time"

"I need to be here Mac"

"If your sure?"

"I am"

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay had been in work for 3 hours by the time Danny's shift started. She had been on auto-mode all day, Mac had been keeping a close eye on her all morning and very was concerned. He spotted Danny and called him into the office, both men sat, "You okay Mac?"

"Yeah yeah, I was wondering if you had spoken to Lindsay since she started personal leave?"

"She didn't get in contact about coming back?"

"She's here but she isn't herself, she hasn't said anything to you?"

"No Mac, want me to try and talk to her?"

"No Danny, just keep an eye out okay?"

"Sure Mac"

Danny got up and hurried to the locker room to put his coat away, he then made his way back into the lab and spotted Lindsay doing some trace. He stood and watched her, taking in everything about her. She looked tired and pale, fragile.

He made his way into the lab and sat opposite her, "Your back"

She looked up and gave him a small smile, "Looks that way"

"You okay?"

"Fine"

Danny watched her for a few minutes before getting up and starting on some other work. They both worked in silent for about 45minutes, Danny kept looking over at Lindsay, "Montana...you wanna get some dinner later?"

Lindsay looked up and slightly past Danny, where Jason was stood, then back at Danny, "I have plans sorry" She then looked by down.

"Okay, tomorrow?"

"I'm busy"

Lindsay then put away her stuff and left the lab, she went straight for the locker room and grabbed her stuff for a shower. Once in the shower cubicle she sat on the floor and cried, just like she had for the last week, hoping the sound of the shower would drown out the noise.

**Reviewsssssssss :D xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

After her shower and cry Lindsay felt a little better and got straight back on with her work in Trace. Danny and Jason were both working in there and Lindsay did all she could to keep out of any conversation and try to make herself invisible.

Jason smiled at the fact Danny and Lindsay didn't seem to be talking, although he did also notice Danny kept watching Lindsay with a worried expression. Knowing he had to do something Jason walked over where Lindsay was working and leaned over from behind her, he put a hand on her hip and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for the other night" As he said this Lindsay dropped the evidence she had been holding and practically ran out of the lab.

Danny looked over to Jason confused, who just shrugged. Danny then quickly put away his and Lindsay's work before running after her. He spotted Adam instead though, "Adam did you see where Lindsay went?"

"She left the lab Danny, something up?"

"Nahhhh nahhhhh"

Danny made his way to Mac's office, on the way he tried Lindsay's cell, which was off. He knocked on Mac's office door and walked in when the older man signaled.

"You okay Danny?"

"Lindsay left, I'm sorry Mac...I don't know what happened. You were right she was off but quiet and then Jason spoke to her and she just lost it and ran out"

"I'll ring her"

"I tried, her phones off"

Lindsay meanwhile went straight home. When she got there Dylan was making himself a sandwich. She walked straight by him and into her room, by the time Dylan got there she was in the same position she had been for the last week. Dylan sighed and walked back into the kitchen, he grabbed his phone and rang the first person he could think of.

"I need your help"

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Danny and Mac had been talking for about 10minutes when Flack entered the office, he didn't even notice they were talking, "Somethings up, Dylan just rang me worried about Lindsay, big time!"

Mac looked confused, "Who's Dylan?"

"Lindsay's house mate and also best friend, he said she came home without saying a word and just curled up in a ball"

Danny and Flack knocked on Lindsay's apartment door half an hour later, Mac had sent just them to. Dylan let both in and Danny spoke, "What's up?"

"She's been like it since she took that personal leave, I came home the first day and found her in the shower tub, she had obviously been in there a while so I got her into bed and she hardly moved the whole week then she comes home today and it's been the same, I know I should of said but I didn't want to break her trust"

While Flack and Dylan carried on talking Danny made his way to Lindsay's room. He knocked but when got no answer he entered and took in the sight of Lindsay curled up in a ball looking pale and very fragile. He walked next to her bed and bent down next to her face, "Linds it's me...Danny, I'm worried about you please talk to me"

Lindsay looked up at Danny and was going to say something when she slowly put her head back down. Danny reached out and touched her hand, "I'm not going anywhere Lindsay"

**Reviewsssssss :D xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

**Sorry was hoping to update this morning but had to go out and wanted cup of tea first lol x**

Lindsay looked up at Danny and was going to say something when she slowly put her head back down. Danny reached out and touched her hand, "I'm not going anywhere Lindsay"

Lindsay slowly looked up at Danny again and gave him a small smile, "You don't have to stay Danny, I'm fine"

Danny smiled his trademark grin and sat on her bed, still holding onto her hand, "See now I don't believe that Montana cause where's your spunk?"

Lindsay laughed for the first time in over a week and leaned her head against him. Both relaxed and just sat there. After about 20 minutes Lindsay broke the silence, "I went after you that night at Sullivan's"

Danny looked down at her but didn't say anything, so Lindsay carried on.

"I wanted to explain about Dylan, he's gay Danny. I made it to the alleyway...the one just past Sullivan's when he grabbed me..."

By now Lindsay had tears coming down her face and Danny could feel them in his eyes because he had an idea of what was coming, but he hoped so much he was wrong.

"He grabbed me...and he...he...Danny he raped me"

She whispered the last bit but Danny heard her and he felt his heart break for her. He pulled her up so she was sat on his lap and wrapped his arms round her, kissing her forehead before just holding her close. They remained like this for at least half an hour before Danny spoke, "You need to report this Linds"

Lindsay pulled away from him so quick and was sat at the other end of the bed, "I can't...he'll do it again, he'll hurt me again"

Danny didn't move but knew what she meant, "Who Lindsay? Who'll hurt you? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know"

**Reviewssssss :D xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Danny didn't leave Lindsay's side that night, he just held her and for the first night since the attack she slept without any nightmares. Both woke early the next morning and Lindsay got ready for work, they both then went to Danny's and he got changed. Once they made it to the lab they both went to there office to do some paperwork, after about 30 minutes Danny stopped and looked over at Lindsay, "You gotta report it Lindsay"

"What's the point I don't have a clue what the guy looked like"

"So...please Montana do this for me"

"I can't Danny...they'll think different of me"

"Who? Mac?"

"Yeah"

"Don't be silly Linds...please?"

"Fine! But only Mac"

"Good!" Danny got up and put his hand out to Lindsay, she looked a mixture of shocked and scared, "What now?"

"No time like the present"

"Okay..."

Lindsay took Danny's hand and they both made there way to Mac's office, he was doing paperwork and so signalled for them both to enter. They both sat and Danny spoke first, "Lindsay told me what's up Mac and I...we sorry think you should know"

"Okay"

Both men looked at Lindsay, who looked down, "I was attacked Mac...well raped" She spoke in a small voice Mac wasn't even sure he had heard right but one look at Danny and he knew he had.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay Danny and Mac sat in the office in silent, waiting. Mac had managed to talk Lindsay into pressing charges and so now they were waiting on the precinct to send an officer up. They didn't want any come back off this and so neither Mac and Danny or even Flack could take her statement. Eventually Officer Mckinley arrived, he had only met Lindsay once or twice and so it wouldn't be a problem. Lindsay went through all of what happened that night, not making contact with any of the men in the room. When asked if she could describe the person Lindsay simply looked at out the office window, looking directly at Jason, with a simply..."I can't remember"

Danny knew she was lying and followed her eye line to Jason. He had heard when Lindsay first moved here that she and Jason had been involved for a while but didn't know what happened between them. He also knew he had to find out because his gut told him Jason had to have done something to Lindsay or somehow be involved in this attack for her to be watching him. He wasn't stupid she had ran out of the lab after Jason had gotten close to her.

The interview finally came to an end and Lindsay was allowed to go home, Danny volunteered to take her. They both sat in the car, Danny driving and neither of them talking until Danny couldn't take it anymore, "Did Jason have something to do with it?"

Lindsay didn't even take her eyes away from the spot on the window she was watching, "Yes"

"Did he do it?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell us Linds?"

This time she didn't reply, just simply closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her body.

Danny sighed as he noticed her asleep, well this was a start at least, now he needed to try and talk her into pressing charges and adding it to her statement. He also needed to find out why Lindsay seemed to be scared of Jason.

When they arrived at her apartment block Danny lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. He knocked on the door, remembering Dylan had today off and when he opened the door Danny carried her straight to her room and layed her down. He sat on the chair by the window and just watched her.

**Reviewssssss :D xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Lindsay awoke the next morning and watched Danny, slumped in the chair by her window fast asleep, he was going to ache all day. She sat up and sighed, she knew she should tell everybody who did it but she was scared, he had messed with her head for so long when they were together and she didn't want to go through court and everything over it. Plus Danny would then know how she had let Jason take advantage of her. She got up and made her way into the bathroom, she took a shower and got ready. Once done she went into the kitchen where Dylan was making bacon, "Breakfast Linds?"

"Yes please, and for Danny"

"Ohhh he stayed over again?"

"It's not like that...Dylan how can I talk to him about everything I went through with Jason? He'll think I was so weak and naive"

"Don't be silly Linds, Danny cares about you in a way that Jason never did, you gotta trust in that...Jason was just the abusive ex, a stepping stone if you will until you found proper love and someone who genuinely cares for you and I believe thats Danny"

"I like Danny I really do I just can't let go of what Jason put me through"

"It was Jason that attacked you the other night?"

"How did you...?"

"Flack filled me in"

"Oh...well yeah it was him but I can't tell anybody so don't even try it"

"Why not Linds? He deserves to go to prison for this"

"Because he told me if I tell anybody he'll do worse and not just to me"

"To who?"

"To Danny, he said he knew Danny liked me and he would make sure Danny would never get a chance...Urgh this is so messed up!"

"Linds please tell Danny, he deserves to know the truth"

"Hmmmmm"

"I have to go to work, think about it?"

"Okay"

What neither didn't know was Danny had been stood by Lindsay's bedroom door most of the conversation and had heard it all.

**Reviewssssssssss :D xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

Danny made his way out of the bedroom 10minutes later and was shocked to see Lindsay was not there, he surely would have heard her leave? He went over to the kitchen counter and saw a note neatly written by her, it read,

Gone to work, will meet you there...Linds xx

Well she put kisses on it at least, he couldn't believe this! He grabbed his stuff and stormed out of her apartment and made his way to his for a shower. When he eventually made it to work he saw Mac wasn't about and neither was Lindsay. He spotted Stella and Flack talking and made his way over to them, "Hey you guys seen Lindsay?"

"Not for about half an hour, she came got Mac and they left, she looked determined though"

Danny went and joined Adam, who was doing DNA. He sat watching Jason though, he spotted Lindsay and Mac out of the corner of his eye and turned to them. Mac looked down at Lindsay and gave Danny a little smile.

Lindsay made her way to there office and Danny met her there, bringing her into a hug, "You did it?"

Lindsay just nodded,

"You told them about Jason"

"I knew you were listening this morning you know"

"I figured"

"He sent me a text warning me if I told anybody it was him who attacked me he would do it again, so I came and showed Mac the text and we went to Officer Mckinley and told him everything...I told them everything"

"I'm so proud of you Montana"

Lindsay smiled and leaned her head back on his chest.

**Prob be one more chapter to this? Then maybe a sequel?**

**Reviewssssssss :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: 6months after starting at the lab everybody still sees Lindsay as the quiet new girl, not even close to Danny...until her private life comes to light!**

It had been 2 hours since Lindsay had came back up and an hour and a half since Danny had left her alone. She was working in the lab, trying to ignore all the looks she was getting and all the whispering she could hear, all about her. An hour ago Jason had been arrested, in the middle of the lab. He had looked Lindsay directly in the eyes and sworn revenge, forgetting about the room full of witnesses.

Nobody knew exactly what had happened but so far she had heard several rumours going round, mainly with everything being her fault, she ignored them all. She knew the truth and that's all that mattered, well that's what she had told Danny but the truth was she was scared by his voices and hated the fact everybody thought she was capable of setting Jason up.

Lindsay sighed and headed for the locker room, maybe a shower would relax her? It did the opposite though, she had been in there for the whole of 5 minutes when two of the lab techs entered and Lindsay could hear there conversation. More rumours about her and Jason, this one Lindsay had seduced Jason and then cried rape because she was attention seeking. Once the techs left Lindsay slid down and let the tears flow, mixed with the water from the shower.

After her shower Lindsay got dressed and made her way back to her locker, where Danny was stood waiting. He pulled her into a hug and Lindsay let the tears fall again, "Ignore them Montana, they don't know what there on about?"

"I know, I just can't understand why anybody would think I'm capable of them things?"

"When something like this happens everybody just tries to speculate, ironic really to say they work in a job where the evidence speaks not the rumours, but it's human nature to speculate...you just gotta rise above them and ignore them, can you do that for me Montana?"

Lindsay smiled and wiped her hands, "I can give it a try"

**I'm sooooooo so sorry I haven't updated in ages, things have been really rushed with my lg's 1st bday coming up lol I got a sequel in mind for this but got another story I want to do first :D So reviewssssssssss :)**

**Clare xoxox**


End file.
